


Retreat

by peja



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: Sometimes it's better to run away and live to fight another day.





	Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Summary: Sometimes it's better to run away and live to fight another day.  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Characters/Pairing (portrayed by): Jack Harkness [John Barrowman}  
Rating: FRT  
Prompt: tw_dw_slashfest - This week's prompt is Nudity  
Warnings: pulic nudity, drabble  
Genre: General  
Chapter number if WIP: One-off  
Permission to archive to WWOMB: Yes  
Acknowledgments/Notes: Had to write this to get it out of my head. Angel's is coming along at a good, for me, pace.  
Disclaimer. Torchwood does not belong to me. no money made in this  


* * *

Retreat

by peja

 

 

Jack Harkness was never overly modest when it came to his own nudity. He knew he looked damn good, too both men and women. Knowing that, he was comfortable in his own skin, and didn't care who might be watching him. So when the clothes suddenly vanished off his trim, athletic form he simply grinned his charismatic smile and kept on advancing on the enemy.

 

He did however get nervous when the opposing side broke out their advance guard of gigantic house-sized crabbish creatures with pincers...extremely sharp and dangerous looking pincers. And eyes for his most vulnerable parts.

 

Sometimes it's just better to run away.

 

end


End file.
